Him
"Him" is the sixth episode of seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the hundred and twenty-eighth episode altogether. It was written by Drew Z. Greenberg and directed by Michael Gershman. It originally broadcast on November 5th, 2002. When Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Anya all mysteriously fall for a handsome Sunnydale High quarterback, it's up to Xander and Spike to stop them before they do any real damage. Synopsis Marching into his apartment, Xander lays out the ground rules for living in his house as Buffy and Dawn walk in behind him. He turns to an exasperated, uninvited Spike, who's standing at the doorway. Xander then reluctantly, halfheartedly invites him in, and it is revealed that Buffy has insisted that Spike needs to leave the basement of Sunnydale High because of his deteriorating mental state, and he has to stay with Xander, at least for the short term, because he has nowhere else to go, certain that the events that occurred between the two in "Seeing Red" will not repeat themselves, now that Spike has a soul, though Xander and Dawn remain somewhat skeptical, and Buffy even briefly recoils in shock when Spike grabs her arm while trying to talk to her. Though both Spike and Xander are certain that the arrangement will not work, Buffy is certain that it already is working because, aside from one episode, Spike has "stopped talking to invisible people". The next day, Dawn questions the very definition of love to Buffy, who shortly leaves for work, obviously also confused with that concept. But, as Dawn continues her rant, she notices a guy in a letterman jacket, having just finished a game, and falls in love. Later, Buffy saves Anya from one of D'Hoffryn's demon comrades, who wants her to pay, very violently, after the events in the last episode. Buffy asks Anya to re-join the Scooby Gang, saying that they need her, and that Anya may need them too. Anya tries to hide her keenness by agreeing hesitantly. Meanwhile, Dawn practices conversation pieces with herself, before approaching the guy she had seen before, named R.J. Brooks. Her plan goes awry, as he keeps reluctantly ignore her, talking with his friends and girlfriend (a cheerleader) instead. It is established that R.J. is the team quarterback, and that the cheerleading team is now in need of one extra member. After hearing this, Dawn lays out another plan to catch R.J.'s attention, which involves going into the attic in search of her sister's old cheerleading outfit. Dawn takes part in the cheerleading tryouts held the next day. Her over-exuberant and horrible cheer (which includes the line "We've got a secret weapon and his name is R.J.!") causes her to humiliate and embarrass herself in front of the school, after her attempted cartwheel goes horridly wrong. That night, Buffy tries to comfort her sister through the locked bathroom door as Dawn start weeping about R.J. Buffy is unsuccessful, particularly after her trying to convince Dawn that her "unrequited love" is actually just a teenage crush causes Dawn to whip the door open and scream angrily at her sister. Buffy further tries to console her sister, but Dawn coldly states that she doesn't need love advice from a dysfunction queen, before asking her sister to leave. Meanwhile, R.J. is confronted and informed of his fellow teammate, O'Donnell's promotion to team quarterback by the man himself. Dawn witnesses this, and decides that it is not fair for R.J., and takes matters into her own hands as she pushes O'Donnell down a flight of stairs. Dawn is sent to the principal's office, with Buffy present, as they talk about the situation. Dawn denies that she had anything to do with O'Donnell's fall, but Buffy realizes something is amiss. In the school corridor, R.J. catches up with Dawn, and begins a more friendly conversation with her. After the brief talk, he asks her if she wants to hang out after school, and Dawn wholeheartedly agrees. That night at The Bronze, Buffy, Willow, and Xander notice R.J. dancing with a racily-clad girl. But the group jumps in horror after realizing that the girl is actually Dawn. Buffy confronts her, telling Dawn off about lying to her, and also scolds her for the way she is dressed, asserting that "Anna Nicole Smith thinks you look tacky". Buffy asks her to leave, and Dawn angrily complies. Outside The Bronze, she is then encountered by R.J.'s girlfriend, Lori. Buffy breaks up a minor cat fight, before Lori leaves, warning Dawn to stay away from R.J. The next day at school, Buffy watches as Principal Wood lectures R.J. about not doing his own homework and then she herself catches him for another lecture. She confronts him about he way he is treating girls, but quickly, something comes over Buffy after she starts to stammeringly swoon after him. She leaves him off with a "mild warning," and returns home to talk to Dawn. She lies to her sister, telling Dawn that she has "checked him out" and finds R.J. to be a good, solid guy. However, she does advise Dawn to back off a little, and wait for a guy to sweep her off her feet. Buffy quickly pulls R.J. out of class the next day and leads him into an empty classroom. As she adoringly watch him talk about football, she starts to seduce him and they kiss. Meanwhile, despite Buffy's earlier advice, Dawn looks for R.J. - and finds him. She runs out, bursting into tears, and is comforted by Xander. He goes in to look for Buffy, and finds her on top of R.J. -- just in time. They return home, where Buffy and Dawn fight over R.J. Xander and Spike head out to meet with Lance Brooks, while Willow and Anya research love spells. Despite the fact that he was quite popular in high school, Xander and Spike find Lance has become a loser. After some chatting, the guys realize that the source of the problem is R.J.'s letterman jacket (adding some irony to Xander's earlier sarcastic remark about that jacket being the source of the seduction effect). In the meantime, R.J. shows up at the Summers' home, and after seeing him, Anya and Willow (despite her being a lesbian) also fall in love. Eventually, the four girls fight over who loves R.J. the most, and decide to have a contest to see which of them is more ready, willing and able for R.J. As the three other girls head off, a depressed Dawn finds herself out-shadowed. The girls then go out of their way to prove their respective loves.Willow starts a spell to turn R.J. into a woman (to fulfill her sexual preference), Anya takes off to rob a bank, Buffy prepares to blow Principal Wood away with her old rocket launcher, and, finally, Dawn lays herself across railroad tracks. Xander and Spike return home just in time to stop Willow from completing her spell. They then head off to the high school to prevent Buffy from killing Principal Wood. After successfully distracting Buffy, the gang casts a locator's spell to find Dawn. They reach the train tracks just in time before a speeding train tri-sects the younger Summers. Buffy outruns the train and rescues her sister. Apparently, Dawn's attempted suicide knocks some sense into her, and in turn, Buffy tries to assure Dawn that no guy is worth her love. Dawn begins to see sense, and they return home that night. This time they try to hatch a plan to destroy R.J.'s letterman jacket. Without any trouble, Xander and Spike manage to take the letterman's jacket off R.J., before the Scoobies witness its burning in the Summers' fireplace. Buffy and Dawn reconcile, the love spell is broken, and everything is back to normal. Then comes a news report about a wanted bank robber. Anya instantly takes the opportunity to switch off the radio and calls out, "OK! Great! Ice cream! My treat?" Cast Starring *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers *James Marsters as Spike *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Guest Starring *Thad Luckinbill as R.J. Brooks *Brandon Keener as Lance Brooks *D.B. Woodside as Principal Wood Co Starring *Yan England as O'Donnell *Angela Sarafyan as Lori *David Ghilardi as Teacher *Riki Lindhome as Cheryl Background Information Deleted Scenes *This exchange was cut due to length, where Dawn tries to figure out the relationship between Spike and her sister: :Dawn: "And I'm even trying to understand that. A little. The rape part." :Buffy: "He didn't. I mean, he tried-" :Dawn: "Not that. I just...you guys had sex a lot, right? It's not like you were strangers. Weren't you even...being kind of rough with each other? Anya said some stuff." :Buffy: "I should have killed her when I had the chance. Dawn, it was complicated. But I'd broken it off with him. I didn't want it anymore." References *Dawn says "no one expects the Spanish Inquisition," referencing a Monty Python Spanish Inquisition sketch. Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When Buffy starts to pull Dawn away from the railroad tracks, they are smack in the middle of it. Yet, when the shot changes, they were nowhere near the middle of the tracks. *Spike's accent slips up when he apologizes to Buffy after inadvertently touching her. *Spike's supposed non-existent reflection is seen twice in the episode. Once in a picture frame in Lance Brook's house and once in a glass window before he goes to steal R.J.'s jacket. *The collar of R.J.'s jacket changes positions in the scene where Buffy first talks to him. *After Buffy saves Anya from D'Hoffryn's demon, she walks to the refrigerator to get an ice pack. Along the way, she passes an oven, where we can see the reflection of the cameraman and his assistant. *After Dawn has finished having her talk with Principal Wood about O'Donnell's "accident", she walks out of the principal's office without her school bag. When it cuts to the next scene, she has her bag over her shoulder. Other *The band playing in the scene at The Bronze is The Breeders, fronted by former Pixies bassist Kim Deal, and her twin sister Kelley. *Thad Luckinbill is 10 years older than Michelle Trachtenberg. He's also two years older than Sarah Michelle Gellar. *"Him" was received with mixed criticism. It stands with an overall score of 8.1 on TV.com, tallied over 359 votes, which score places it at the bottom of the Season Seven episodes. *Similarly, TelevisionWithoutPity.com reviewers awards the episode a C+ rating. Nevertheless, it ranked fairly average against the rest of the Season Seven episodes. The user community, however, lists the episode as a B+ (based on 4 reader's opinions). It garnered similarly negative scores on IMDb, standing at a low 7.0 score, based on 232 votes. Unofficial guide book Dusted criticizes the episode's obvious ripoff of another Buffy episode. Indeed, most criticism against this episode focuses on it's obviously plot similarities with Season Two's "Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered". Some reviewers also cite that the episode was "out of place", having been set between two great Season Seven masterpieces. *However, the episode also receives some positive reviews. Elliot of BuffyGuide.com rates this episode an 8, stating that it was "good, old school Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Another reviewer from BuffyGuide.com gives this episode a great score of 9. Renouned Buffy reviewer, Billie Doux, grants this episode three out of four stakes, with the consensus being "lots of fun, but too much Dawn and not enough Spike". Quotes Xander - "Fine. I invite you in. Nimrod." Willow - "You don't even know him!" Anya - "Yes, I do! I looked into him and I saw his soul." Willow - "He was walking away, so unless his soul was in his ass..." Anya - "A.J. is my best friend and my dearest darling!" Willow - "It's "R.J." And what you were picking up on was his deep caring and devotion to me!" Dawn - "You know what's sad? A girl who can't move on after she's been dumped." Buffy - "Willow, you're a gay woman!" Willow - "This isn't about his physical presence! It's about his heart." Anya - "His physical presence has a penis!" Buffy - "This is the plan? You're gonna steal R.J. by being trisected?!" Dawn - "What am I, gonna compete with you? You're older and hotter and have sex that's rough and kill people. I don't have any of that stuff. But if I did this then his whole life he'd know there was someone that loved him so much they'd give up their life. And it would be true forever." Buffy - "No guy is worth your life. Not ever." Continuity *The rocket launcher Buffy uses to bazooka Principal Wood away is arguably the one which she gained in "Innocence", though it is unknown why or how she kept possession of it. *The cheerleading outfit which Dawn uses was last seen in the season 1 episode "The Witch", although the skirt is not the same. *Dawn's inelegance when she tries out for the cheerleading squad is at odds with the dancing ability she displayed in the season 6 episode "Once More, with Feeling", and her statement that she loves to dance in "Lessons". *Buffy is shown driving only four times during the course of the series. The first was in "Band Candy", where she is seen driving badly, The second in Faith's body in "Who Are You" (again badly), the third is "Gone" where she drove a vehicle perfectly albeit while invisible, the fourth time is in this episode. *Starting with this episode, until "Sleeper", Spike lives in a spare bedroom in Xander's apartment. Spike has "bunked" with Xander before, in Season Four from "Hush" until "A New Man". *Anya's bank robbery takes place across the street from where Xander and Spike grab R.J.'s jacket. *Xander flashes back to a scene in "Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered", when a love spell gone awry causes every Sunnydale woman to fall for him. We see several former characters in the flashback including Jenny, Joyce, and Cordelia. *Goddess Hecate had also been summoned in Amy's spells in "Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered" and "Gingerbread". Xander was present at the first usage, and in this episode, after he prevents Willow from completing her spell, he says "Quit with the Hecate". *The song "Theme to A Summer Place" is used often in this episode. It plays whenever a woman falls for R.J. This is a reference to Oz's stated romantic preferences in the Season Two episode "Inca Mummy Girl". *Xander makes the offhand remark that R.J.'s letterman jacket is the cause of his popularity, which was coincidentally true. He makes a similar unwitting prediction in Earshot. Slayer Stats *Buffy kills one Demon. Music *Aberdeen - "Handsome Drink" *The Breeders - "Little Fury" *Coldplay - "Warning Sign" *King Black Acid - "School Blood" *Percy Faith - "Theme from A Summer Place" *Tamara Silvera - "Let You Know" *The Breeders - "Son of Three" *The Shins - "New Slang" External Links *'Him' at TV.com *'Him' at The Internet Movie Database *'Him' at Wikipedia Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes